


The Right Touch

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Massage, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean notices Cas has been really tense lately, so he offers to give him a massage. He then discovers that Cas is…particularly sensitive..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Touch

Dean, as typical of him, had been watching his angel, and he noticed that Cas appeared a bit more stressed than usual lately. He had a lot on his plate lately, with the civil war in heaven raging and demons running rampant across the earth.

The Winchesters and the angel had just finished ridding a town of demons, and the brothers decided to get a motel for the night, Sam grabbing a separate room in favor of peace and quiet and to let his older brother be alone with the angel, if Cas decided to stick around.

"You’ll stay tonight, right?" Dean looked at the angel, a glimmer of hope illuminating his emerald eyes.

"If that’s what you want, Dean." Cas stared back, happy that he could spend more time with the hunter.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s forearm gently and lead him to their room; as soon as they got behind the door Dean practically threw Cas in to the bathroom, “Why don’t you take a shower and get washed up?”

Cas stammered a bit, taken off guard, but complied and took a shower, cleansing himself of the demon blood stained on his skin. The angel hadn’t noticed, but while he was showering Dean had snuck in to the bathroom and taken his clothes.

Cas emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and a look of confusion on his face, “Dean, I don’t know what has happened to my clothes..” Cas admitted.

Dean couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, a grin plastered onto his face. “Don’t worry about it. You’re not gonna need them tonight.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed slightly and he tilted his head to the side a bit, trying to decide whether he should ask where Dean had hidden his clothes or just let go along with whatever the hunter had planned. He opted for the latter.

The older Winchester ushered toward the bed beside him, “You can keep the towel, for now.” He winked at the end of his statement.

Cas moved toward the bed and laid face down, as Dean had instructed, letting the towel remain wrapped around his waist. He didn’t know what Dean planned to do, but he couldn’t argue with the scenario.

Cas all but melted when Dean sat down beside him and pressed his palms gently into his tense, bare back. He let out a small moan, sounding very content and pleased.

Dean had pulled off his own shirt and jeans, and was down to just his boxers, adjusting himself so he hovered over the humming angel. Cas almost sounded like he was purring. He’d never been touched like this before, but he could definitely get used to this.

Dean ended up straddling Castiel’s thighs as he pressed his hands into the skin beneath him, working the knots and tension out of the angelic muscles. However, Cas gave a very strange reaction when Dean’s hands brushed a bit lower against his sides. He stiffened and let out a small gasp.

Dean lifted an eyebrow and ran his fingers over the area again, this time a bit less forcefully. Cas shook and appeared to stifle a laugh.

"Cas… Are you ticklish?" Dean grinned, obvious amusement in his voice.

"Am I what?" Cas mumbled, confused by the meaning of the words, "Am I- .. I don’t know.."

Dean laughed outright at Castiel’s lack of knowledge on the subject. He pressed his fingers into the angel’s sides again, and his question was confirmed when Cas let out a short yelp and seemed to hold back a laugh.

"Looks like you are." Dean smirked.

Cas turned his head, eyeing the hunter warily, reluctant for the relaxing touch of Dean’s massaging fingertips to cease. He was also confused as to what his body seemed to be finding so amusing, seeing as he kept feeling an urge to laugh when Dean was touching him.

"W-wait what are you-" Cas was cut off in a sharp intake of breath as Dean raked his fingers down the angel’s sides. He pulled his arms back and tried to push himself up in defense, to get away, but Dean was now on top of him.

"I can’t believe it took me this long to find out! I didn’t even think about it before.." Dean chuckled mostly to himself. He kept the angel pinned beneath his weight as he explored his body, fingers dancing under his arms, wiggling up his sides, and pressing into the hollows of his hips.

Cas was just squirming and mumbling incoherently, desperately fighting his urge to laugh. Then the older Winchester slipped a hand under Cas and scrabbled his fingers against the angel’s stomach.

Cas bucked, jerking back his head and yelling “Dean!” before being lost in bubbly angelic laughter. He buried his face in the pillow as he laughed, pounding a fist uselessly into the bed, the other hand balling up some sheets.

"Dean! Ahahahaaha Dehehean D-Dean!" Cas called out between laughs. He didn’t understand why he was laughing or what the hunter was doing and all he could fathom to do was call out Dean’s name.

Dean’s hand made its way a bit lower on Castiel, “Looks like someone’s enjoying this.” He grinned as he noticed how hard Cas had grown.

"Deaaan." Cas grunted between laughs. "I want- ahah i-i need- ahh eheh Dean-"

Dean made a note of how ticklish the angel was for later, but at the moment he could only think of one thing, the towel was on the floor as quickly as Dean could rip it off, shortly followed by the boxers.

…

Dean awoke the next morning, tangled in a mess with the angel’s limbs, and found that Cas had drifted to sleep, or perhaps he was just resting in a way he’d learned to imitate from Dean. The mischievous hunter smirked and ran a finger across Castiel’s torso, at which the angel’s eyes flew open and he grasped the invading hand instantaneously.

"Dean." came a short growl.

Dean just chuckled back, “Sorry I couldn’t resist.”


End file.
